


The game night

by Vinushuka



Series: Tour 2013 Ghoul [3]
Category: Dir en grey, Sukekiyo (Band)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 05:12:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15923561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vinushuka/pseuds/Vinushuka
Summary: Die spends the night with Toshiya trying to digest the bad news Mari told him over their dinner. Die's vivid dream after a long game night offers Toshiya an unexpected sexual pleasure but also causes a crushing disappointment next morning.





	The game night

“You don’t happen to have any whisky around?” Die asked when he had finished his beer. “I feel like I need a proper reset now”, he mumbled gazing at his empty glass. Mari had clearly caused him a disappointment that was hard for him to get over.

"I think I have half a bottle of whisky somewhere especially reserved for you. Are you planning to stay the night?" Toshiya asked casually trying not to set his expectations too high.

“Maybe, but first it would be nice to play some new game you have. I bet I can beat your skills in any game we choose”,  Die boasted trying to look self-confident.

“I wouldn’t be so sure about that “, Toshiya grinned and stood up to find the whiskey for Die.

      Toshiya had to rummage in his kitchen cabinets for quite a while before he found the bottle he remembered he had. There was only about one third left in the bottle but that was probably enough to get a skinny person like Die stunned. He picked up the bottle and a small glass and headed back to the living room to see how his disappointed friend was doing.

       He found Die browsing through his game collection. “These are all very time consuming. You haven’t got anything for a short tempered idiot like me?” Die asked.

“Maybe you could try out Sly Cooper, Thieves in time”, Toshiya proposed pointing at the one of his newest acquisitions.

“I’ve heard about that.  I can give it a try”, Die replied nailing his eyes at the bottle Toshiya was carrying. “Ah, you found it!”

“Yeah, but there’s not very much left”, Toshiya regretted.

“Maybe that’s better. I hate the headaches!” Die grinned.

      Toshiya tried desperately to stay awake while Die played the game but at some stage he must have fallen asleep on the sofa. He stirred awake when Die poked him in the shoulder. “Wake up man, it’s time to get to bed”, Die said stretching his back. He didn’t look drunk at all. 

“Are you immune to whisky or something?” Toshiya wondered glancing at the bottle on the table. To his surprise it wasn’t empty.

“No, I just decided to concentrate on the game. It helps to forget things better and there’s no hangover afterwards, just a stiff neck”, Die grinned rubbing the back of his sore neck.

“I can give you a massage tomorrow morning. Luckily it’s Sunday and a day off. Would you like to take a shower before we go to bed?” Toshiya asked and stood up from the sofa. On an impulse he reached out his hand to pull Die up. Die grabbed it and Toshiya jerked him up almost into his arms. For a moment they were so close to each other that Toshiya could have kissed him. Toshiya wanted it desperately but something held him back. It was too early for that.

“Do I still have a toothbrush here?” Die mumbled stepping aside to pass Toshiya. “Yes, it’s on the bathroom tabletop in a red mug. The blue one is mine…The grey towel is for you!” Toshiya called after him smiling to himself. Die had stayed the night at Toshiya’s place quite often lately so Toshiya had bought him a toothbrush and a red mug to make life easier.

      Toshiya had just made the bed when Die walked into the bedroom just a towel on his waist. Toshiya glanced at his companion appreciating the fact that he had gained some weight and muscles too. For a long time he had been like a walking skeleton. Thanks to Shinya, he had now quit smoking and took better care of himself in many ways.

“Just jump in. I will be back in a couple of minutes”, Toshiya said pointing at the other side of his bed. He had just changed clean bedclothes into it although it was only Die that had used it.

      Toshiya took Dies damp towel back to the bathroom and washed his teeth gazing at his reflection in the bathroom mirror. There was nothing female in him nowadays. His neck was sturdy after all the workouts and the muscles on his arms were clearly visible. But he did have lovely kissable lips, a good bone structure in his face and of course a lovely smile although it was nothing compared to Die’s. When Die smiled, it lit up the whole room and made Toshiya’s knees weak.

      When Toshiya climbed back to the upstairs bedroom, he felt slightly nervous. His nervousness subsided when he found Die already sleeping. He was lying on his belly his hand reaching out to Toshiya’s side, the blanket scarcely covering his behind. Toshiya adjusted the blanket slightly higher but couldn’t resist the temptation to peek at Die’s butt. He immediately realized that he shouldn’t have done that. His need to fuck his best friend became almost intolerable.

      Toshiya moved Die’s hand carefully aside and crawled onto his side of the bed. Die mumbled something irrational and reached out his hand again only to find Toshiya’s manhood. Toshiya held up his breath when Die’s fingers folded around his thing. This can’t be happening!

      Die was sound asleep and holding on to Toshiya’s dick with a firm grip. Toshiya withdrew slightly and pushed himself back again into Die’s fist. When Die didn’t react in any way, he did it again and again until he had to withdraw completely and shoot his sperm into his own hand. “Holy shit, this is not real”, Toshiya thought and sat up on his bed. He would have to get back into the bathroom to clean up the mess in his fist.

\------

“Did you sleep well?” Toshiya asked when he and Die were having breakfast together late Sunday morning in Toshiya’s kitchen. Kuro had again managed to sneak in and was waiting for Die to give him something to eat. Die took a piece of ham and offered it to the cat.

“Yes, I slept very well but I had a weird dream about Sly’s cane. Maybe I played too much last night.”

“What do you mean by weird?” Toshiya asked worried that Die might remember something about last night’s incident.

“Hmm…I tried to grab the cane but it felt somehow flexible, like it was alive…”

“Maybe it was alive”, Toshiya mumbled blushing heavily.

“What do you mean?” Die asked staring at Toshiya who blushed even more under his scrutiny.

“You grabbed my cane last night…”

“What? I grabbed your… Jeez, why didn’t you stop me? You’re a dirty pervert!” Die shouted and jumped up scaring the shit out of Kuro. “I should never have come here!” Die continued in an ice-cold voice and headed to the hall to leave. Toshiya followed him there wanting to explain but Die wouldn’t even look at him. He pulled his boots on, grabbed his jacket and slammed the door shut into Toshiya’s face just when he was whispering: ”I’m so sorry. I love you.”


End file.
